joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zilnky
Summary Zilnky is a character of Smash Legend Bros. franchise, one by main characters of first Smash Legend Bros. and main protagonist of Legacy of Link series, one by sub-series and canon of Smash Legend Bros. He is a descendant and reincarnation of the last of all the reincarnations of the character Link of Legend of Zelda series, which is the same Link of Th''e Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks''. He is one of the top and best friends of Mayron Legenrok, Deikey Kong, Aura Kirby, Jex O'Donnell, Creysh Bandicoot, Raynie, Bloom the Hedgehog, Beayre Toadstool, and others. Powers and Stats Tier: XTAO Ale-Beyond The Concept of Tiers, XTAO Ale-Beyond Memetic, XTAO (Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated), XTAO I DON"T NEED NO TIERZ Name: Zilnky Origin: Legend Bros. (first appearance) Gender: Male Age: 11 (LB.), 20 (SLB.1), 23(SLB.3) Classification: Lightrror, Elf, Hylian Powers and Abilities: powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ alepowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Ale-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Strength, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Speed,True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Ale-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Ale-Martial Artist, Ale-Language, Ale-Weapon, Ale-Magic, Alefinitence, Beyond Alepotence, Questionable Alepotence, Alescience, and Alepresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Ale-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Alepotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ale-Mind Control, Ale-Mathematics, Ale-Weaving, Ale-Knitting, Ale-Hypnosis, Ale-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Alecompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Ale-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Ale-Healing, Intangibility, Ale-Statistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Alelock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Tier Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Aleverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Ale-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Ale-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Totality Manipulation. OBS: All that was quoted above, Zilnky owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. Attack Potency: Zilnky killed the concept of "Attack Potency" in ONE PUNCH of all (Except her, for all the concepts of Attack Potency, Speed, Lifting Strength and all have durabilities of overcoming tiers, stats, divinely, absolutely, extremely , infinitely and eternally above the absolute and infinite extremity. Instantly KO'd both an infinite number of Saitamas Mythics and an endless number of Massively Wanked HST Protagonists. Her true power has yet to even be revealed, but even then, theres no such thing as "full power" for our lord Cheysh, he just punches things and then they die in just one hit),it's also impossible to define because she's just that awesome). | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated '''| '''XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Speed: Zilnky ONE PUNCHed Speed in a massive homerun, but impossibly before that, it was smashed completely with absolutely no remains. '''it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Lifting Strength: ONE LIFT (It's also impossible to define because she's just that awesome. She also smashed this concept in ONE PUNCH and has absolutely no limits.' | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Striking Strength: ONE SLAP '''(ONE PUNCHed an endless number of Beyond Tier Elder God Demonbanes that were all going to individually destroy an infinitely endless number of Omega Alespheres) | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Durability: XTAO-Beyond the concept of durability (Zilnky is completely unable to be harmed by any means at all, even with attacks "beyond the concept of"..., and even then, nothing has hurt her in a meme war). it's also impossible to define because she's just that awesome. | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Stamina: '''"Beyond" doesn't even begin to describe the stamina she was, nor the endless spam of "XTAO-Beyond". | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Range: '''Absolutely everywhere she can reach. Nowhere you can escape from her, for she has destroyed Abnornal-Range in ONE PUNCH | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Standard Equipment: Alester Sword, All Zelda series' Equipment, Guns, Durga Glaive, Soul Saber, V-Hanger, Basho Fan, Titan Breaker, Σ Blade, Black Zilnky, Absolute Zilnky, Recoil Rod, Doge, Hammer, Bombs, Almost anything the wearer is capable of thinking of, including (but not limited to) melee weapons, firearms, explosives, toys, propellers, rolling pins, cigarettes, instant-acting sleeping pills, energy weapons, giant magnets, guitars, monster trucks, flying broomsticks and a bottomless cup of coffee, infinitely etc. Intelligence: Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Weaknesses Disadvantages: '''Infantile Education, Extreme Infantility, Falsehood, Homophobia, Xenophobia, Bullying, Tsundere, Sexism, High Sincerity, Extreme Sincerity, Sincericide, Credibility (this is because the excess of credibility has a strong connection with opportunism, intolerance, low self-esteem, etc.), Incredibility, Credulity, High and extreme proactivity, Excess of proactivity, Excess of perfectionism, Right Things For Wrong Motivations, Great excess of right and right things(This is because too much exaggeration of everything in life can simply worsen the motivations, morals, character and their own limitations of consciousness, making the person become much more complicated and problematic because of the question of the excess of perfectionism and sincerity, which is sincericide.), Low and weak psychology, emotional imbalance, lack of difficulties and physical disadvantages to demonstrate complex attitudes and actions (even because it causes the person to demonstrate these attitudes at the wrong times at the wrong and inopportune times, for extremely wrong motives, because of the imbalance and lack of control of their own human attitudes and actions), Optimism, Pessimism, Grudge, Sensitivity, Comic relief, Self-Confidence, Intolerance, Petulance, Imbalance, Ignorance, Normality, Normose, Complexity, Complexity of inferiority, Obsession, Ambition, Complex actions and attidudes, Low Self Esteem, Prejudice, Importance for one's own life (This is because even this importance having a good side, also has its bad side rarely strong in bad, complicated moments And extremely difficult), Ridiculousness, Blaming or accusing beings for things that they do not, All bad emotions (Aggression, Distress, Anguish, Anxiety, Antipathy, Anticipation, Apathy, Arrogance, Self-pity, confusion, jealousy, illegal Embarrassment, Guilt , Depression, Deception, Disappointment, Doubting, Selfishness, Fanaticism, Frustration, Gluttony, Hostility, Humiliation, Peeve, Uncomfortable, Indecision, Envy, Anger, Pain, Dysthymia, Fear, Melancholy, Disgust, Hate, ostentation, Anger, Panic, laziness, Schadenfreude, Fear, boredom, timidity, sadness, shame) and some good ones having monstrously strong links with all bad emotions (love, concern, C, fanaticism, interest, lust, passion, remorse, surprise, desire). NOTE: All that was quoted above are things that a Lightrror does not have, but even then it will have a booze and body stop and return to being an alepotent cosmic entity of true infinity and that all its weaknesses are no more fractals, but only disadvantages, but if an enemy of Tier True Xtreme-Alenfinity Divine Outdated appears, the Lightrror returns to have its semi-form, playable and everything between him as always, but this can only work if it is having attitudes or intentions wrongly related to bad emotions and some good ones, And when he (like corruption, dominate the world, etc.), but he is heading to the real side of the road of life, nothing will happen (Because even if a person has bad emotions, and she has to put all the bad emotions And some good at it, no use), because even if he does monstrous, wrong or horrible things obviously just because of him, it will work, but even if it is because of someone, not him, even if someone forces him to do it, Will not work .. But powers can not be used by their own wills, or by any or all people and everywhere (even the will of the divine life) infinitely of without any exception to their own interests for just or unjust reasons S, bad or related to all bad emotions And some good with strong ties with the bad; And also can not hurt, blackmail and punish simple with simplicity emotional with high levels, with simple action and attitudes, sensitive or insensitive beings (such as Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Garfield, etc.); But rather only complex beings with emotional complexity of high levels, ambitions and obsession highs,opportunism and intolerance very highs, negative complex and even complexes of inferiority and preconceptions of high levels (such as Mario, Megaman, Princess Peach, Klonoa, Yusuke Urameshi, Monkey D. Luffy, SpongeBob, Timmy Turner and Wanda from "The Fairy Oddparents", The Seven Little Monsters(with excection of Four), Jackie, Matt, Inez and Digit LeBoid from "Cyberchase "Series, Emily and Alexander from" Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures "series, Bart Simpson, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Susan Storm, Mrs. Worthmore from" The Chavo "series, Sonic from" Sonic Pre-Super Genesis WaveArchie Comics, etc.), but can not massacre them, strangle them or kill them, but can only be used on the side of the divine life (Even though the side of the divine life is against its own infinitely to the extreme, Even if it has its good side, it also has its bad side, strong and rotten.) A Lightrror can also only be against all extremely strong bad sides, but not to weak bad sides (like kindness, altruism, etc.). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Elbow Drop:' Zilnky will perform an attack with the elbow as he descends toward the opponent. '- Bushin Gokusaken:' Zilnky will perform a light punch, middle punch, heavy punch and heavy kick or down with heavy kick, Zilnky will do his combination with the following attacks: '- Bushin-Ryuu Gokusaken:' Zilnky will make a close-up heavy kick that will send the opponent in the air. '- Bushin Ryu Seoi Nage:' Zilnky will make a throw, which will send the opponent to the other side. '- Bushin Senpukyaku:' Zilnky launches himself into the air, foot extended and spinning, rising to certain height. Bushin Senpukyaku somewhat resembles the Tatsumaki, but with noticeable differences. '- Bushin Izuna Otoshi:' Zilnky grabs the opponent and coughs them to the other side of the screen. If Zilnky is any distance from the opponent, he will stop the somersault and flip upright, then drop vertically down with his elbow in front of him for a falling elbow strike. If, however, he is in extreme close range to the opponent, he will grab and flip over them, landing on his feet behind them, and then throwing them by the waist over his head and down into the ground. '- Bushin Gorai Kyaku:' Zilnky performs a multiple-hit ground combo; the attack leaves the opponent for follow up attacks. '- Hiji Otoshi:' Zilnky clasps his hands together and thrusts downwards with one of his elbows. '- Kamaitachi:' Zilnky plants a foot on the opponent and then performs a backflip kick. It can be used to strike from a distance. '- Kubi Kudaki:' Zilnky clasps his hands together and pauses for a second single, then strikes a downwards stabbing elbow which can hit twice. '- Hayagake:' Zilnky suddenly runs forward at full speed. Zilnky can do either of the following: '- Sudden Stop:' He immediately stops in front of the enemy, this is useful for feints. '- Shadow Kick:' A long sliding kick. '- Neck Flip:' a sidelong wheel kick. It can also strike airborne opponents. '- Hozanto:' Zilnky does a quick advancing turn and violently jabs an elbow forward. The move can be used to evade projectiles. '- Utsusemi:' Zilnky stands waiting for the enemy attack, when the opponent hits Zilnky, he'll teleport to the other side of the opponent. This attack can be used for feints. '- Bushin Hasoken:' Zilnky will bring his hands together with two fingers of one hand sticking out in his trademark pose, then leap slightly up and forward into the air throwing a jab. If the jab connects, Zilnky will proceed with a barrage of punches and kicks, juggling his opponent higher into the air for 7 hits total. '- Bushin Goraisenpujin:' Zilnky performs four punches similar to those he does in the Final Fight games; if they land, they then backflip-kicks their opponent into the air. While his opponent is spiraling upwards, Zilnky leaps off the sides of the screen, before he grabs them and piledrives them into the ground for a great deal of damage. The move makes Zilnky invincible at the start allowing him to ignore damage. '- Bushin Muso Renge:' Zilnky grabs and gut-punches the foe, and roundhouse kicks them away. The music changes and the screen goes white, he sprints behind them and strikes with a 5-hit combo, knocking them away before catching up again and delivering another 5-hit combo. During the combos, Zilnky's speed lines and blows are animated with the ink usually associated with Focus Attacks. Zilnky then finishes with 7 lightning-quick blows (for a total of 19). The foe slumps to the ground afterward. '-' Learning System: Similarly to X and his Variable Weapon System, Zilnky is able to gain access to new attacks by defeating foes in combat. Unlike X, Zilnky rarely copies the attacks of his opponents but instead creates new attacks based on his opponent's affinities. For example, defeating Web Spider allowed Zilnky to develop the Raijingeki, a powerful stab with the Z-Saber that's charged with electricity. Due to the fact that these tend to be sword techniques inherent to Zilnky rather than copied weapons, the majority of them do not require additional Weapon Energy and thus can be used as often as Zilnky likes. '-' Sougenmu (Twin Phantasms): Zilnky generates a duplicate of himself out of Soul Energy that can directly damage his foes by imitating his attacks. However, it fades after a short period of time and thus must be reused to continue the effect. '-' Soul Body: Zilnky is able to unleash holograms of himself to directly attack his opponent, rushing at his foes to damage them. In addition, he can create an intangible clone of himself that can strike enemies but cannot be struck back while preventing the actual Zilnky from taking damage until he chooses to end the technique. This ability is powerful enough to incapacitate X after their lengthy duel at the end of Mega Man X5. '-' ZILNKY Shift: Zilnky's exclusive Force Metal in Mega Man X: Command Mission, it completely nullifies attacks that would only leave glancing or minor damage. '-' Dark Hold: A weapon copied from Dark Dizzy, Zilnky freezes time around him, slowing all foes and opposing projectiles to a standstill, leaving Zilnky free to attack as he pleases. '-' Time Stopper: Zilnky fires a round from his Buster Shot that freezes the target in time should any part of them (including equipment and clothing) make contact with it, rendering them helpless. '-' Rakukouha (Falling Phoenix Crusher) and Messenkou (Destroying Glint): Zilnky charges energy in his fists and slams the ground, causing an eruption of energy projectiles all around him in a fan pattern. The two attacks are virtually identical except for the fact that the Rakukouha deals more damage per projectile while the Messenkou hits additional times on top of being completely unblockable. He is also able to use a stronger version called Shin Messenkou (True Destroying Glint) which sends a wave of larger projectiles vertically to the ceiling instead. '-' Rekkoha (Rending Light Supremacy): Similarly to the Rakukouha and Messenkou, Zilnky charges up energy in his fist before slamming the ground, causing extremely damaging beams of light to erupt all around him, destroying all but the strongest of foes instantly. At his strongest he can use this attack infinitely, only with a brief pause in between attacks. '-' Ittou Ryoudan: Genmurei (Cleaving in a Single Strike: Phantasm Zilnky): Zilnky leaps into the air with a spin before launching a massive wave of energy that is nearly impossible to dodge. It is powerful enough to destroy X in one shot even with the protection of the Ultimate Armor. When in his "Awakened" form he can fire this attack infinitely while remaining completely invulnerable any attack X can muster, rendering it incredibly difficult to fight, much less hurt Zilnky while using this attack. He can fire up to two of these per swing in a slight fan pattern, causing the waves to separate and cover a wider area. '-' Cyber-Elves: Sentient computer programs made of pure energy, they have the ability to rewrite the information of Cyber Space to erase chosen enemies from existence, completely recharge Zilnky's Energy, boost his physical capabilities, absorb oncoming projectiles, stun enemies, slow time to a crawl, halve the target's effective combat endurance and durability, and turn foes into relatively helpless Mettaurs. - List of Cyber Elves - A full list of Zilnky's weaponry can be found here. Weapons and attacks from Mega Man X: Command Mission, such as the Absolute Zilnky armor and the ZILNKY Shift Force Metal, are of dubious canonicity since the game was declared to be outside of the main canon by the Compendium of Rockman X, but elements of the game (such as the Final Strike attack) are alluded to in the canon audio drama included. Thus it's recommended that these abilities should only be used when composite Zilnky is specified in a versus thread. '-' Spin Attack: Zilnky's signature sword attack. He winds his sword behind him then releases a 360-degree horizontal sword slash. Variants of this move exist, such as the Great Spin Attack, where the spin is accompanied by a release of magic energy. '-' Hurricane Spin: Zilnky winds his sword behind him, similar to the regular Spin Attack, but released attack causes Zilnky to spin around like a top for a few seconds, followed by a few seconds of cool-down due to dizziness. '-' Skyward Strike: Zilnky holds his sword towards the sky, gathering power, then slashes, releasing a wave of sacred energy that follows the arc of the swing. '-' Sword Beam: Fires an energy blast from his sword. While each individual version varies in effect, it usually requires that he be at full health to use it. '-' Shield Attack: Bashes with his shield, stunning opponents and reflecting some projectiles. '-' Back Slice: Tumbles around an opponent to quickly perform a rising slash targeting their flank before they can react to face him. '-' Helmsplitter: Leaps over an enemy with an acrobatic spin, slashing open the back of their head from behind. '-' Dead Man's Volley: The act of reflecting an energy blast at the opponent repeatedly as they do the same until one is incapable of reflecting the energy blast in time. A reoccurring event in the Legend of Zelda series. Also known as "playing Energy Tennis" by some. '-' Z-Targeting: An in-game representation of his ability to focus in on a single target, and of his skills as a duelist and marksman. '-' Mortal Draw: Zilnky's riskiest, yet most powerful attack. Zilnky drops all guard, sheaths his sword and waits for an enemy to get in close. Once in range, Zilnky quickly draws his sword and swings a devastatingly powerful slash at the closest enemy. While this kills most non-boss enemies in-game in 1 slash, and most boss enemies in 3 slashes, this does not always apply to other characters in a VS situation. '-' Ending Blow: Zilnky's signature method of finishing an opponent, in which he leaps upon a downed enemy and impales them. While this kills enemies instantly in-game regardless of their health, this does not always apply to other characters in a VS situation, as not all other characters can logically be killed via impalement with a holy sword. Gallery Character Relationships * Zilnky's father - His father (deceased) * Zilnky's mother - His mother (deceased) * Mayron Legenrok - His main good friend * Creysh Bandicoot - His main good friend * Jex O'Donnell - His main good friend * Deikey Kong - His main good friend * Aura Kirby - His main good friend * Beayre - His main good friend * Bloom The Hedgehog - His main good friend * Mario - His ex-rival enemy and main good friend * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Others Notable Victories: All fanboys of everything All haters of everything His Haters (They got PWND by her presence) All Exaggerated Characters All Wanked Characters All Downplayed Characters Notable Losses: Infinitely, extremely and eternally nothing. Inconclusive Matches: All Lightrror of Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles Category:Legend Bros. Category:Smash Legend Bros. Category:Legenverse Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond 0 Category:Weapon Users